Weak and Powerless
by Love Your Kiwi
Summary: Not everything is perfect now that the Digital World has been saved. [yaoi.lemon.rape.death.TakuyaKouji]
1. An Unexpected Emergency

**Warnings. **Boy love. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer.** The characters aren't mine; they belong to the creators of Digimon Frontier.

**Author's Note. **The 19,748-word monstrosity that is "Weak and Powerless" will be edited fully at a later date. Until then, you're stuck with this.

**.x.**

There he was, sitting at his desk. His raven-blue hair tumbled down his back, his brow furrowed in concentration. A beautiful sketch lay beneath his hands, done in black ink with obvious care. It was two boys, sitting on a queen-size bed, looking at each other with love and lust. One was the artist himself, the other – the wistful dreamer.

"Good morning boys and girls! Welcome to your first day of summer vacation!" The loud voice jolted the dreaming seventeen year old out of bed. Sleep still in his eyes; he fumbled for the elusive snooze button. He found it soon enough, cutting off the DJ's obnoxious voice. Shaking his head wearily, he stood slowly. A cool breeze from the half-open window drifted over the naked brunette as he stretched his half-awake limbs.

Approaching the dresser with its photo-covered mirror, the boy smiled softly. His name was Kanbara Takuya, and his chocolate eyes roamed the photos for his favorite. He brushed his fingertips across the photo's cheek fondly before searching for boxers and a pair of shorts.

Blowing a kiss to the photo, Takuya went into the bathroom, ready for a shower. He paused in front of the mirror after turning on the water. His jagged brunette hair clung to his face and neck. Pushing it back with a sigh, he stepped into the shower, almost moaning as the icy water caressed his warm skin.

As the teen stepped out of the shower, his cell rang. He darted out of the bathroom, tripping over his own feet. He grabbed the cell as he fell, smiling as he read the display: Minamoto Kouji. Flipping open the phone, he said cheerfully, "Naked Takuya speaking from his bedroom floor."

Kouji laughed, "That's so wrong…"

"You know you like it," the nude boy teased, sitting up.

"That's not the point!"

"Of course not. So, what's up?"

"Can I come over? Kouichi mentioned Junpei's coming over, and since it's their one year anniversary, I figured they'd like to be left alone," the taller boy of the pair explained.

"Sure. I've got the house to myself. Shinya's away at camp and the parents are on that cruise in the British Isles." Takuya was standing now, walking back to the bathroom for his clothes.

"Mmkay, be there soon." Kouji hung up, leaving Takuya to get dressed.

He pulled his boxers and shorts on, rummaging for a comb. With his eyes closed, he attempted to detangle his hair. Moments passed and then a smooth hand relieved the brunette of the task. His lover carefully combed the jagged hair, the taller boy's lean body close to his own. Kouji put down the comb and kissed his lover's neck softly.

Takuya shivered, tilting his head back. Kouji's hands slid up the ex-goggled one's chest, rolling his nipples teasingly between his fingers. His lover's back arched as a moan escaped his lush lips. The taller of the two lifted his lover onto the counter with ease, resuming the teasing on his slender neck. Takuya tugged off Kouji's tank top with an impatient sigh. He ran his hands up the raven-haired beauty's chest slowly, lovingly.

As Kouji nibbled on Takuya's neck, the "victim" began to feel weak and slightly dizzy. He clung to his lover's pale arms as sweat began to shine upon his forehead. His slight frame swayed dangerously.

"Takuya?" Kouji asked, "What's the matter? Takuya? Takuya!"

The boy in question slumped forward; his lover barely managed to catch him in time. He carried the feverish boy to his bed, lying him down carefully. Grabbing his cell, he dialed quickly, fueled by worry as Takuya began to mumble incoherently.

"Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance at the Kanbara residence right away!"


	2. Can You Stay The Night?

The 10-block ambulance ride seemed to last for miles to Kouji as he sat there, holding his lover's hand. The paramedics hooked the brunette's arm up to an I.V. instantly. His vital signs kept skipping up and down, which scared the raven-haired boy to death. Upon arriving at the hospital, Kouji was stuck in the pastel-hued waiting room. The paramedics rushed Takuya into the emergency room without a word to the taller boy.

The boy paced the waiting room like a ravenous lion, his heart hammering in his chest. 'Please be okay… Takuya…' he thought, wringing his hands.

An hour dragged pass, and the nurse expected to see a trench in the floor where Kouji was pacing. After that first hour, he asked the nurse every fifteen minutes how Takuya was. She was touched by his concern, after he asked twice. Soon, she got impatient, and began to snap at the boy. He hardly flinched, just demanded to know if the brunette was alright. His cruel imagination kept coming up with devastating reasons for Takuya's illness.

After two full hours of torment, a doctor pushed through the double doors. "Minamoto Kouji?" he called out.

Kouji, who had finally settled into a chair, looked up sharply. "Yes?"

The aging doctor smiled reassuringly at the boy. "Right this way, Mr. Kanbara would like to see you." He followed the older man obediently, memorizing every hallway and turn, in case he had to return.

Don't say that! I'm sure he's fine. the angel on his shoulder admonished.

Why? He could be dying. + the devil retorted.

Kouji shook his head, 'Shut up, both of you!'

"Here we are. Visiting hours are over in a few minutes, but you can stay with him if you prefer since we can't get a hold of his family." The doctor's voice snapped Kouji out of his inner battle.

He smiled kindly at the man, then walked into Room 364, his hands shaking visibly. The door clicked shut behind him, but he couldn't make himself move. Takuya laid in the hospital bed, his skin matching the ivory sheets perfectly. An I.V. stood beside his bed, dripping slowly into the boy's arm. He seemed to be sleeping.

'He looks so peaceful…' Kouji's legs began to obey his wishes once more and he crossed the room quickly.

"Takuya…" he whispered, brushing his hand against the brunette's cheek.

The youth's eyes fluttered open and a smile graced his features. "Kouji…"

**.x.**

As Takuya picked at his dinner, back in his own home, his lover watched him with worried eyes. Ever since Kouji had brought him home, he seemed to have something on the tip of his tongue. But every time he opened his mouth, he shook his head, sighed, and said nothing.

The raven-haired boy stood. "I'm going to call Kouichi and let him know I'm staying the night." Takuya barely acknowledged this statement as Kouji left the room. Picking up the living room cordless, he dialed quickly.

"Yeah, what?" the caller's twin answered in a sleepy voice.

"Kouichi, I've got a bit of a situation here," the longhaired boy stated bluntly.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Takuya, on the other hand, isn't. He lost consciousness this morning, and I had to take him to the hospital. We're home now, but I can't leave him all alone. I'll be staying here until further notice. Is that alright?"

"Perfectly. Shall I tell father and mother?"

"Please just tell them I'm at Takuya's for a while."

"Okay Kouji. Take care of your lover and yourself. Call if you need anything."

"I will, thanks. G'night Kouichi."

"Goodnight Kouji."

Kouji smiled faintly as he tapped the off button. Setting the phone down on the end table, he turned on his heel, walking back into the kitchen. Takuya's plate was now half-empty, which was an improvement. The brunette looked up at his lover as the taller boy reached over to retrieve the half-finished meal.

A smile tugged at Takuya's lips as Kouji washed the cornflower blue plate at the sink, drying it shortly after with practiced ease. After the dish was back in the cabinet, the shorter boy stood, walking slowly to his bedroom. Kouji followed in silence, his mind racing with possibilities.

Maybe he'll finally tell you what's on his mind.

Yeah right, and maybe Kouichi is straight. Takuya just wants to fuck Kouji in the ass. +

'So what if he does? As long as I'm with him, I don't care!' Kouji snapped silently. The voices shut up quickly, which satisfied the raven-haired boy greatly.


	3. Painful Truths

Takuya was sitting on the edge of his bed when Kouji walked in. The brunette patted the bedspread to his right, an obvious request that Kouji readily fulfilled. When he caught Takuya's eye next, his heart nearly broke. The younger boy's face was a mask of evident sorrow and suffering. But nothing could have prepared the raven-haired teen for what his lover would say next.

"Kouji… my parents are dead." The addressed boy's face shifted from shock to pity in a heartbeat.

"What? How do you…?" he began to ask.

"How do I know? Because I saw it happen right before I blacked out. I… I don't expect you to believe me, I know this is all so sudden, but they're dead!" Takuya blurted out, unshed tears causing his eyes to shine.

"Oh 'Kuya…" Kouji whispered, pulling the brunette into his arms, whispering soothing nonsense into his ear as the boy began to cry in grief and partly in regret. He rubbed Takuya's back slowly, trying to make sense of what his lover had just shared. 'But how can this be?' he thought, still shocked.

As if reading his mind, the grief-stricken boy lifted his head. His face was stained with tears and he sniffled softly. "They were in Dublin, wandering the streets. They went to a pub for a bite to eat. Happy hour was already in full swing. A drunk began to feel up mother and when father warned him to stop; the man got angry, having been denied what he thought should be his. He pulled out a knife and slammed it deep into father's chest. Mother went into shock. When the medics arrived…" he choked on his words. "Father was already dead. Mother slipped into a coma… she died shortly after." Tears streamed silently down Takuya's cheeks again as a heart-breaking sob shook his lithe body.

Kouji pulled the boy back into a tight embrace, liquid crystals running down his own cheeks. He whispered in the brunette's ear, hoping to ease his pain, "Takuya, I'm so sorry… I believe you. But gods, I'm so sorry…"

He planted a soft kiss on the blameless victim's forehead. Rocking his lover gently, knowing nothing of the amount of pain Takuya felt, the cries slowly quieted until the younger boy's breathing evened.

'He's worn himself out.' Kouji smiled softly as he laid the still body of his lover back onto the bed. Tucking the brunette in, he placed another kiss upon his temple.

"Sleep well, my love. May your dreams be pleasant."

The taller teen stood and exited the bedroom on silent feet. He decided to make a few calls to save Takuya the pain and trouble. Making his way into the kitchen with the cordless, he tugged a paper off the fridge. Glancing at the first number, he dialed swiftly, resting the phone in the crook of his neck. Three rings later, a woman answered. In a I'm-an-important-person tone well-practiced, Kouji said, "Yes, I'm calling in regards of Kanbara Shinya…"

**.x.**

When Takuya woke up, his mouth was as dry as the Sahara and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth in the most unpleasant way. The murmur of voices reached his ears as he stood on shaky legs, walking unsteadily to his bathroom for a drink. One glance in the mirror confirmed his blurry memories of yestereve. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and red-rimmed. But he couldn't quite place the reason. He mulled over this as he filled a glass with cold tap water.

Sipping the water slowly, he eyed his reflection. 'I was crying… but why?' He sat down the now empty glass. 'My parents. They're dead.'

This realization hit him like a bag of bricks. His stomach rolled, sending Takuya to collapse before the porcelain bowl. He shuddered as his throat filled with bile. After violently emptying his stomach, he rested his head against the cool porcelain.

"They're dead…" he whispered in a rough voice. "Father… Mother…" His stomach heaved again. This time, pure stomach acid defiled his mouth and throat.

Kouji looked up sharply as the sounds of Takuya's sickness reached his ears. Gesturing to the younger Kanbara to stay put, the black-blue haired boy forced himself to walk towards the bathroom instead of running as he so desired. When he came upon his lover, he was hunched over the toilet bowl, spitting his own stomach acid up. Kouji placed a hand of comfort on the shaking boy's back.

The ill boy lifted his head, sweat shining on his deathly pale face. "Kouji… They're dead." With that said, Takuya buried his face into Kouji's stomach, his tears soaking the raven-haired youth's borrowed tank top.

Shinya stood in the doorway, trembling with suppressed sorrow. Kouji heard the 15-year-old sniffle softly, and turned his head, smiling kindly. Without shame, the youngest boy ran into Kouji's half-embrace, sobbing into Kouji's chest. The older teen stood there, an arm around each brother, holding them close to his lean body, trying to comfort the grieving siblings.

**.x.**

An hour later, the unlikely trio was curled up on the couch, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands as Pirates of the Caribbean played on the big screen TV. All of them were in boxers and white tank tops due to the summer heat. Though none of them were paying much attention to the movie, they preferred to have it on to drown out the silence.

After calling Shinya's summer camp, requesting he be sent home immediately, Kouji had called the over-seas operator, asking to be connected to the morgue in Dublin. The man who answered told the teen that the Dublin city council had volunteered to pay for the Kanbaras' bodies to be shipped back to Japan. He also expressed his sympathies, which Kouji accepted in a pained voice.

The boy had thanked the Irish man, then hung up, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. After regaining his composure, he had phoned the local morgue, confirming the scheduled arrival of the bodies. Then the church, to begin the funeral arrangements. Shortly after that call to the church, Kouji had collapsed onto the couch, emotionally drained.

The Kanbara brothers fell asleep half way through the movie, which made Kouji smile. He disentangled himself, stopped the movie, and then gathered the empty mugs. Wandering into the kitchen, he sighed as he gazed out the window. Shadows clung to the buildings like desperate lovers, not wanting to be caught in the faint glow of streetlights.

If anyone had told him 2 years ago that he would be planning a funeral for his lover's parents, he would have laughed in their face, asking them what they were playing at. Now, more than anything, he wished this all was just a dream. But the pain in his heart was much too real to belong in a dream. He sighed again, rinsing out the cups with idle hands. Suddenly, he felt so much older than seventeen… and it scared him.


	4. Here With You

He felt lost as he stood before his house an hour later. He'd left a note for Takuya, in case he woke up before Kouji's return. Somehow, he knew it would be safer just to turn back and run. But, he had to do this. Besides, a voice told him he had to go in there. He gripped the doorknob firmly, turning it hard. Faint light from the kitchen was his only greeting.

Then he heard a cry, coming from that very room. His feet quickly carried him to the offending room, where his heart stopped the moment he entered. Kouichi, his beautiful twin, was on his back, his right eye swollen shut, blood spilling from his mouth. Standing over the shorthaired boy was none other than their father, shaking with rage.

"Where the **fuck** is your queer brother? Come on pussy-boy! Answer me! Where's your faggot brother!" he bellowed at the trembling youth. Kouichi whimpered, not daring to say anything, it would only get worse if he did.

"I'm right here, **father**," Kouji spat, his voice cold as ice.

Minamoto turned slowly, his face red with evident anger. Kouichi squirmed, unable to stand and run. He pushed himself out of range with his good leg, his right leg dragging along the tile floor. Father and son didn't notice Kouichi's feeble retreat, focusing only on each other.

Kouji stood in the doorway, his lean body tense, and his navy eyes full of hate. "I told you to **never** touch him **again**."

The man snorted at the threat.

"Oh, you think I'm joking? Come on then, take your best goddamn shot."

He launched himself at the boy, his fists clenched. Kouji stood perfectly still, letting his father tackle him. He took every punch, every threat, every slap and every insult with a blank face, hardly flinching. His ears were ringing, his eyelids felt like lead. He couldn't even see his father's face anymore. Nor did he happen to see his mother bring the glass paperweight down upon her husband's skull.

However, he did hear the thunk, and felt his father's body collapse upon his own. All air remaining in Kouji's lungs left with a soft cry. The battered teen gasped in pain through gritted teeth as he felt small yet strong hands pull his abused body out from under his unconscious father.

"Takuya…?" he groaned, welcoming the soft embrace of darkness.

**.x.**

The raven-haired teen teetered on the edge of existence, watching himself toss and turn in the narrow bed. Kouichi sat beside his bed in a wheelchair, his face etched with worry for his twin. Kouji saw that his own torso was bandaged, his eyes still swollen shut. His lower lip was split and dried blood ran down his chin. Footsteps reached his spectral ears, and he glanced over his shoulder.

'Takuya!' he gasped wordlessly. The brunette's arms were full of lotus flowers arranged as a crown, their heady scent flooding the quiet hospital room. Takuya crossed the room on unsteady legs to place the lotus crown upon his lover's brow. The younger boy fought back tears as he brushed his lips against Kouji's unmarred cheek. With a smile, the spirit closed his transparent eyes, sliding back into his body with a sigh.

Kouji took a deep breath as he fought his way out of the ebony confinement. His eyelids fluttered and he winced. Takuya's heart skipped a beat.

"Kouji?" the brunette asked, his tone oh-so-hopeful.

"Takuya," he rasped, turning his head slowly to face his lover's voice. Kouji lifted a hand, reaching out desperately for Takuya. Kouichi took his twin's other hand into his own as the older Kanbara brother grasped the outstretched hand. The two squeezed the half-blinded boy's hands reassuringly, each lost in their own troubling thoughts.

"Father…?" he asked, his voice betraying him.

"Dead." The older twin answered. Kouji frowned, but said nothing. A silent tear seeped from one swollen eye, followed shortly by another. Soon, torrents of liquid crystals streamed down the youth's cheeks as he mourned the loss of his only father.

**.x.**

Takuya helped his un-seeing lover into the house, forcing him to sit on the nearest couch. Kouji lifted a hand to remove the bandages from his eyes, eager to see his boyfriend's face. It'd been a week since the fight… He bit back the tears that stung his eyes at the thought of his dead father. Takuya grabbed the raised hand, snapping Kouji back into reality.

"Not yet," he whispered softly. Kouji made a noise in protest, which the brunette silenced with a kiss as he placed a small object into the raven beauty's hand.

Closing his hand around the gift, he frowned in mild confusion. 'A key?' he wondered, feeling the edges with his fingers.

"A key?" he asked aloud.

"Yes. It's for the apartment."

"What?"

"Kouji, your mother and I discussed it while you were in the hospital. She thought it would be best if you lived with Shinya and me," Takuya explained patiently.

"Here? With you?"

"Yes, here. With me."

A smile graced Kouji's face as he blindly sought out his lover's feather-soft lips. Takuya took his boyfriend's face into his hands, kissing him soundly. When they reluctantly parted both were breathing heavy. With a soft smile, the brunette removed the offending bandages. Beneath the gauze, Kouji's eyes were squeezed shut.

"Open those beautiful blue eyes, hun," Takuya commanded in a gentle voice. The older teen obeyed willingly, yet slowly. The living room was bathed in soft candlelight, all the curtains drawn shut. Takuya's pale skin glowed in the otherworldly light, while the blue-ebony hair of the taller teen gleamed.

"Am I dreaming? Is this all true?" Kouji asked, as a dazed look settled upon his features. The other teen nodded, smiling. He opened his mouth, about to say something else. Takuya tilted his head, "What is it, love?"

"'Kuya. I-I love you," Kouji whispered, his navy eyes shining with unshed tears of joy. His lover's face lit up with pleasure as the softly spoken words reached his ears.

"Oh Kouji!" Takuya pulled his lover close, crying out of happiness. "I love you too. I was so scared when your mother called, I thought I'd lost you and then you'd never know how I truly felt."

Kouji's lips curved in a slight smile. "Hush love, it's okay. I'm alright… and everything's okay now, because I'm here, with you, in your arms."

He kissed the brunette tenderly, trying to calm his nerves. They shivered in unison, pressed hard against the others' lean body. Soon the soft kisses turned heated and passionate. The burgundy couch cushioned Kouji's now bare back while Takuya teased his lover's pale torso with his lips, tongue and teeth.

"Oh Takuya…" the ex-warrior of light groaned, arching his back. A memory long forgotten surfaced in the minds of the lovers.

"Oh Agunimon…" Lobomon groaned, arching his back. The named's blonde spiked mane tumbled over his shoulders, tickling the bare chest of the wolf 'mon. Passion-drugged eyes met for a brief moment before closing as the warrior of fire captured his lover's lips in a dizzying kiss. The heat, the desire, the love – all so undeniable. Slowly, reluctantly, they parted, their breathing ragged. Beautiful glazed eyes met once more, lips curling in loving smiles. No words were spoken – there was no need. Everything they wanted to say was written on their faces.

The love-struck boys looked at each other in surprise.

"Our spirits…" Kouji gasped.

Takuya nodded slowly, "Yes, them…and us."

Identical grins graced their lips. They kissed and teased as the candles burned down. Bathed in the afterglow of love, the exhausted teens soon fell asleep, arms draped over the other, holding him close.


	5. Wounds Reopened

Takuya shifted in his sleep, a pleasant aroma enticing his taste buds. He opened an eye slowly, looking around the living room. Kouji lay beneath him, curled up against the brunette's bare chest. A flannel blanket was draped over the pair.

'Shinya?' he wondered, sitting up carefully. As Takuya sat up, Kouji moaned in protest, blindly wrapping his pale arms around his lover's waist. Laughing softly, the ex-goggled one kissed his lover lightly. "Wake up, love. Shinya made us breakfast."

"Mmm… breakfast?" the midnight-coifed boy murmured, opening his navy blues.

Takuya nodded, "Shinya's in the kitchen, making a five-star breakfast it seems."

They smiled at each other, both sitting up, grabbing at the blanket. It was only big enough for one of them.

"Hey, he's seen you naked before!" Kouji protested, tugging on the flannel cover.

"What's your point? It never becomes less awkward!" Takuya retorted, tugging harder.

"So, he's your brother!"

"Oh, so Kouichi's seen you naked?"

"Well, yeah… You can't say Shinya hasn't!"

"He has."

"That's what I thought!" Kouji tugged really hard, throwing the brunette off balance.

The two toppled to the floor, Takuya landing on Kouji's nude body. They just looked at each other, and began to laugh hysterically, tears running down their cheeks. Shinya poked his head into the living room, cracking a smile as he spotted the pair, tangled up in each other and the blanket, both laughing like fools.

'They're too perfect for each other…' the younger boy thought as he turned his attention back to the pancakes. "Breakfast is ready!" Shinya called over his shoulder, smiling even wider as he heard the lovers curse and scramble to Takuya's room for something suitable to make an appearance in.

Moments later, the older teens slid into the kitchen in their sock feet, still poking fun at each other. Shinya eyed them, shaking his head as he set the towering plate of pancakes in the center of the small table. Scattered around the pancake centerpiece were plates of ham, bacon, eggs done in 3 different ways and toast, along with syrup, butter, salt, pepper, and ketchup.

Takuya and Kouji dug in instantly, Shinya watching in awe as they packed away plate after plate of the wonderful food. He nibbled on some bacon here, a little bit of egg there, but the lovers stuffed their faces with double helpings of everything.

"Man, mother never cooked this good!" Takuya groaned as he pushed back from the table.

A somber silence gathered over the trio and the brunette bit his lip, knowing he'd said something wrong. Then Shinya smiled, and Kouji even laughed softly. Takuya looked around at his brother and then his friend, then smiled himself. They started reliving old memories of the Kanbara parents, shaking with laughter and tears.

Hours passed, and the three were on the floor, sitting close to each other, the brothers leaning against Kouji.

'It appears I'm the one who's going to keep them together,' he thought, smiling as he kissed Takuya and Shinya on the forehead.

Identical smiles graced their lips and they snuggled closer. The dark-haired boy stroked their hair, not saying a word. Words were completely unnecessary now. They would all heal… slowly, but they would heal. Their wounds would scab and most likely scar. But the Kanbara brothers would be that much stronger. Kouji couldn't bring himself to even consider what could hurt them more.

'No more tragedy… please. They can't handle anything more. Not right now. Not ever. What did they do to deserve this?' Kouji wondered, biting his lip in thought as he hugged Takuya and Shinya tightly.

He looked down and saw their eyes were shut, their breathing slow and even. He shook his head and smiled. He gently laid Takuya down on the floor and picked up Shinya, taking the younger boy to his room. Placing the boy on the bed, he kissed his forehead, and tucked him in, smiling.

'So this is what it's like to have a younger brother,' he sighed softly, thinking about Kouichi.

Turning on his heel, he returned to the kitchen on silent feet. Takuya was right where he had left him, except he had curled up on his side, his arms close to his chest.

'It's almost like I'm the adult here. I guess I kind of am.'

Kouji knelt beside the brunette, but couldn't bare to disturb him. So he sat there, and watched over his lover as he slept. The hours flew by, the apartment silent except for the breathing of the three teens. Still, Kouji sat beside Takuya's sleeping form, watching all the while.

A noise came from Shinya's room, and Kouji's heart skipped a beat.

"Shinya?" he whispered as he leapt to his feet.

Running through the living room and up the stairs, he took a hard right, right to the young boy's room. He threw open the door, his body automatically taking on a fighting stance. The jagged-coifed youth lay on his bed, tangled in his own sheets. His face was slick with sweat, his skin deathly pale.

"Shinya!" Kouji cried, darting to the bed, placing a trembling hand against his forehead.

The 15-year-old boy was shaking violently, his eyes closed in pain. He mumbled in his sickened state, words that the older teen had never heard before.

"Shinya… wake up, Shinya. Please, wake up!" His own voice sounded harsh in his ears as he pulled the teen into his arms.

Kouji held on even as he struggled against his hold. Moments passed, and soon Shinya lay still in the boy's arms.

Takuya's worried voice reached the protective teen's ears. "It happened again, didn't it?" Unsure of what "it" was, Kouji merely nodded.

The brunette sighed, and stepped into the room. His eyes were red with tears; it was obvious that he knew what was ailing Shinya. "What is it? What's wrong with him?" Kouji asked, his voice strained with worry and grief.

The brunette teen took a deep breath. Exhaling, his body shuddered; he was trying to fight back the tears.

"Kouji, Shinya's really sick. No one know what's wrong exactly. Some doctors have said cancer, others say epilepsy." Takuya looked up, his eyes dark with pain.

"Mother used to hold him when it happened, he would soon quiet down and go back to sleep. One time, he didn't wake back up and he slipped into a coma. I was 8 at the time, it was the scariest thing! The doctors can't help him. They've tried medications, they only made him worse." He sighed.

"I don't know what to do! He might die tomorrow, he could live to be 103. We just don't know." His voice broke then, and he let out a sob of despair.

"Kouji… I can't lose him! I just can't." The older boy took his crying lover into his arms, and held him, watching Shinya over his lover's shoulder, ready to grab the boy if he began to shake again. Slowly, color returned to his cheeks, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Takuya? Kouji? What's the matter?" Takuya's head jerked up, and he smiled when he saw his brother.

"Shinya!" he cried, pulling the younger boy into a crushing embrace. A surprised look crossed the 15-year-old's face as he wrapped his arms around his older brother, and kissed his cheek.

"It happened again? I'm sorry," he whispered.

Takuya just kissed his brother's cheek in reply. "I'm glad you're okay."

Kouji shook his head, a soft smile on his face as he stood. He slipped out of the room, and headed back downstairs. He wrote a quick note to the brothers, and then left. Hands shoved in his pockets, he took a familiar walk. His feet knew the way well, and soon he stood upon his own front step.

Opening the door slowly, he crept up to Kouichi's room. The boy was in bed, curled up as best as he could be with his cast. The younger twin slid into bed next to his own brother, draping an arm over the shorter-haired twin's stomach. Kouichi snuggled closer to his twin, and Kouji smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I love you… brother."


	6. Nightmares and Kittens

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, scattering itself across the sleeping twins. The oldest moaned in protest of the bright light, rolling over and snuggling closer to his brother. Kouji's eyelids fluttered, then stilled as he pulled Kouichi against his chest. The twins fell back into peaceful slumber, soft smiles playing on their lips.

The teen stood on the riverbank, a gentle summer breeze toying with his ebon-blue locks. Piercing navy eyes scanned the opposite bank, finally settling on a graceful willow that was bowing to the crystalline aqua. A small figure was curled up against the massive trunk, shivering up in the drooping branches. The boy called out a name, his voice laced with fear and pain. Abandoning his spot next to the river, the tall teen sprinted into the water, ignoring its' icy bite.

_His progress seemed pathetic as a man stepped out from behind the tree. Soft sunlight illuminated a pistol that fit all too comfortably in his large hand. The floundering boy gasped, struggling harder to the bank that seemed miles away. Whimpering, the treed child tried to climb higher without much luck. The man looked from one boy to the other, as if deciding which to shoot. _

_His legs churning, the midnight-haired boy fought on, determined to save the child. Heartbreaking cries reached his ears, urging him on. When he reached the bank, and was pulling himself out of the icy water, the man focused on him, grinning cruelly. He raised the gun, flicking the safety off with his thumb. The dripping wet teen froze, his eyes trained on the gun. _

"_Come on now," the man coaxed. "It's you or the boy." _

_The older boy's long dark hair was plastered to his neck and back, his tank top and boxers clinging to his lean form. _

"_No… don't… don't do this…" he pleaded, flicking his gaze to the trembling child. _

"_You don't understand. I **have** to do this, Kouji. Your time is up." The dark figure stepped out into the light, his face revealed. It was the teen's father. _

"_I'm sorry, **son**," he said, a smirk on his face as he pulled the trigger._

_Time slowed; the boy in the willow screamed bloody murder as the bullet drew near, than pierced through Kouji's tank top and flesh like paper. He fell back, blood trickling out of his open mouth…_

Kouji woke with a start, his heart racing wildly in his chest. His naturally pale skin was nearly transparent and slick with sweat. He sat up slowly, peeking down his tank top. No blood, not even a scar. He sighed with relief, pushing his hair off his face. Kouichi reached over with a fumbling hand, discovering the bedding beside his face empty.

He opened his eyes carefully, glaring ruefully at his younger brother. "Hey, I **was** sleeping… Kouji?" Navy eyes met and held, one pair curious, the other pained. "What happened?"

The addressed boy answered reluctantly, stumbling as he tried to find the words. The child's scream still rang in his ears. Kouichi nodded and murmured in all the right places as if this was nothing more than a scene from a simple play. Even in the warm room, Kouji shuddered as he remembered the bullet pushing into his skin.

Instead of seeking comfort in his twin's arms, he moved off the bed, looking forward to the much-needed shower. By the time he had returned to Kouichi's room, a towel wrapped around his waist, his brother was on the phone and a clean pair of boxers, shorts and a tank top sat on the bed. Kouji murmured his thanks as he dressed in silence.

His brother set down his cell, and half-smiled. "That was Takuya. He wanted to know if you were alright. He said he's bringing the bike over to take you home with."

The younger boy nodded, absently drying his hair with the damp towel. Kouichi took the towel from his twin, and pushed him onto the bed. Settling behind him, the shorter haired boy took over the daunting task of drying the waist-length locks.

The minutes flew by, and suddenly a knock on the bedroom door. Kouji started, pulling away from Kouichi out of reflex. If it was anyone but their mother, Junpei or Takuya, they would freak. They never understood how close the brothers were. Takuya's jagged-coifed head poked around the corner.

Kouji automatically relaxed, getting up quickly, running to his lover. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around his trembling lover, smiling over his shoulder at Kouichi. The twin returned the smile and nodded. Takuya slung a comforting arm about Kouji's waist, murmuring gentle words as he led him from the apartment.

Once they were outside beneath the blind sun, Takuya turned to his best friend. Kouji's eyes settled upon the bright red motorcycle, a grin lighting up his features.

"Do you want to drive her?" the brunette asked.

His lover whirled to look at him in shock. "Seriously?"

Takuya nodded, pleasure dancing in his eyes. Unable to control his joy, Kouji pounced his lover, grinning like a fool. The shorter teen laughed, returning the hug just as eagerly.

The dark-haired boy ran his hand over the motorcycle lovingly, a smile still on his lips. Picking up the matching helmet, he put it on his still-damp locks. He straddled the bike in one easy motion, settling himself comfortably onto the soft leather seat. Takuya tugged on the spare helmet and slid on behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his lover's slim waist.

He squeezed Kouji's leg reassuringly, and with that, the frail teen started the bike. He nudged the kickstand to its resting place, and cautiously pulled in the street. The brunette looked over his shoulder, waving to Kouichi who stood on the front step. The older twin waved back until the two lovers were out of sight; then he turned and went inside to call his own lover.

Kouji expertly steered the motorcycle, weaving in and out of traffic with ease. His lover hung on tight, firmly pressing himself against the driver's back. The ebon-blue hair tickled his cheek as they continued on. Takuya closed his eyes, resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder blade. Sighing contently, he drifted in a state of semi-consciousness. Kouji drove on, his mind focused on the park from his nightmare. He knew where it lay, and smiled softly to himself, feeling Takuya's half-awake form against his back.

Time seemed to slow as he drew closer to the large park and Kouji's heart began to race.

His mind was screaming at him, 'What the fuck are you doing!' but he paid it no mind. All too soon he was in the parking lot, his feet holding the quiet bike upright as he debated whether this was wise.

It'll put your mind to ease the angel whispered.

He could be here, with the boy and that gun + the devil retorted.

'Father is **dead**!' Kouji snapped, and the quarreling voices resumed their silent vigil.

He swallowed hard, slowly removing his helmet, his midnight hair sticking to the back of his neck. Takuya started at this movement, looking around through tired eyes.

"What are we doing here?" he asked in a drowsy voice.

"I need some closure." Kouji replied, his tone low and slightly mournful.

The brunette nodded slowly, taking off his own helmet. His eyes burned beneath the harsh sunlight, his head pounded, his throat dry and scratchy. Kouji swung a leg over the seat, sitting on the leather sideways, eyeing his lover curiously.

"Love, are you all right?" he questioned, his navy eyes full of worry. Takuya nodded again, shaking his head as if to throw off whatever ailed him.

"Let's go," the shorter teen announced, getting off the bike in a single fluid movement. A bit of color touched his cheeks as he staggered, but within seconds he was back up on his feet, grinning like a damn fool. Swallowing a few times, his throat felt a bit better; after a couple blinks, his eyes stung a little less.

"Come on darling, I'm fine," he smiled again to emphasize his point. The dark-haired boy shrugged, returning the smile.

The young lovers linked arms, walking slowly down the nearest path, savoring the gentle summer breeze, as sakura blossoms danced down to kiss the emerald blades. Birds sang among the sakura branches, small children played near the carp pond, squealing with delight as the breeze teased the sails of their paper boats.

Kouji and Takuya strolled on, their pace carefree as they moved towards the river. The taller boy's heart beat rapidly beneath his breast, almost like it wanted to escape its' fleshy confinements. Takuya gripped his lover's hand, squeezing it reassuringly as they approached the icy water. A small bridge stretched over, and near it was the willow, its' branches still dipped themselves into the lazy waters.

Kouji trembled involuntarily, his eyes settling on the upper limbs, searching for the ghost of a child. A sharp cry reached his ears, and instantly his body reacted; pulling out of his boyfriend's grip, he sprinted across the bridge, his hair streaming out behind him like a banner of war. His heart continued to race as his lungs forced air in and out of his body.

Reaching the base of the willow, he looked up to see a kitten clinging to a branch not too far above him. Without a second thought, Kouji clambered up onto the lowest branch, pulling his lean body up with ease. He climbed swiftly; it was almost like second-nature to him. Takuya stood below, his eyes full of pride with a touch of worry as his lover went to rescue the mewling creature.

Moments later, Kouji returned to the ground, the kitten tucked in his jacket. It poked its' furry little head out of its' cloth prison, large green eyes shining with curiosity. They were an incredible shade of green, border-lining neon in appearance. Its' fur was downy to the touch and colored in a mix of browns and blacks, making it positively adorable.

"She's tagless," the kitten's rescuer announced, scratching her head idly. She purred with joy, and nuzzled Kouji's chest. Takuya smiled, and laughed as Kouji's eyes widen a bit, but a smile also graced his lips.

"Shall we keep her then?" the brunette asked.

Tilting his head, the ebony-maned boy thought about it, then nodded. "Yes, I think we should. Shinya will love her."

Takuya agreed quietly, reaching over to pet the kitten. She sniffed his hand tentatively, patting at it playfully with a paw, and then licking it with her sandpaper tongue.

Takuya smiled down at the fluffball, who had decided Kouji's jacket was her new home. She snuggled down, her small body pressed against the tall teen's stomach. She purred again before closing her lime-green eyes. Kouji laughed softly, wrapping an arm around his own waist to support the kitten.

He turned his back on the willow, "Let's go home," he murmured, smiling at the dozing kitten. Takuya took one last look at the willow tree, then caught up with his boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go home."


	7. Trouble in Downtown Tokyo

Upon arriving home from the park, the boys were starving and anxious to get something to eat. Shinya and his best friend, Tomoki, were on the front steps chatting easily. Takuya's younger brother looked up and a smile split across his face as he saw the kitten poking her head out from Kouji's jacket. Jumping up, he tenderly scooped her from the coat, murmuring soft words of comfort to her. The kitten graced him a sweet sandpaper kiss.

Giggling, Shinya looked at his brother, "We're going to keep her, right?" Tomoki had gotten up to stand beside his friend, petting the kitten affectionately.

"Of course we are. You can even name her."

Shinya's brow scrunched as he tried to think of the ideal name, "How about… Anabelle?" The kitten bestowed him with a genuine kitty grin, nuzzling the boy's chest.

"Anabelle it is," Takuya said, smiling at his brother.

Now that Anabelle had a name and a place to call home, Shinya carried her like a child into the apartment, Tomoki following with a bounce in his step. Tomoki had never had a pet, due to his mother's severe allergies and his father's distaste for furry critters.

Though Anabelle wasn't his, Shinya promised that the slightly older boy could come over and play with her whenever he wanted. The younger boy deposited the kitten in Tomoki's arms before rummaging through cabinets for a bowl. Finding a light blue bowl accented with darker blues, he filled it nearly to the rim with cold milk. The orange-capped teen set Anabelle on the counter, where she eagerly lapped up the drink.

Meanwhile, Kouji and Takuya lounged on the steps bouncing ideas off each other concerning what they were going to do with the rest of their day.

"Head to downtown Tokyo for some lunch and shopping?" Kouji proposed, running a hand through his ebon-blue locks.

Takuya quirked an eyebrow, thinking about it, "That actually sounds like fun. We could take Shinya and Tomoki with us, and buy some kitty toys for Anabelle while we're out."

"Should we bring Anabelle with us?"

"Hell, why not? I sure don't want to leave her here and give her the opportunity to shred our apartment." The older teens laughed, smiling at each other.

In unison, they stood slowly, proceeding to walk hand-in-hand into the apartment. They discovered the younger teens sitting on the kitchen floor, teasing Anabelle with a hand-towel.

"Shinya, Tomoki, want to go to Tokyo for the afternoon? We're going to bring Anabelle to get some toys and such, since we're kitty-toy-free. We can grab some lunch too, on us of course," Takuya suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Go get your stuff together then. Your brother and I will be waiting in the living room," Kouji added. The pair dashed out of the room, heading for Shinya's room to get a bag for Anabelle and their wallets.

Kouji and Takuya cleaned up the kitchen quickly before settling onto the burgundy couch.

Takuya grabbed his wallet and the apartment keys off the end table, both of which Kouji relieved him of as he shoved them into his own pockets, "Don't want you to lose these. Shinya won't remember his key anyhow."

"You know us all too well, lover," the brunette teased, leaning in for a kiss. The ebon-haired boy chuckled, kissing his lover tenderly. They drew apart slowly, not even realizing they had an audience. Shinya and Tomoki giggled, making kissy faces at the couple. Looking at each other and grinning, the older teens jumped over the back of the couch, chasing after the kids. Kouji paused to place his cell phone into his windbreaker's pocket, checking the battery.

'Good, full juice. Just in case we...' he wouldn't allow himself to finish that thought as he locked the door before joining his friends on the sidewalk. Shinya was talking quietly with Tomoki, who had a bag over his shoulder with Anabelle's head poking out. Takuya slipped his hand into Kouji's as they set off for the subway, Tomoki and Shinya in the lead, chattering all the way.

The four teens caught the 12:15 to Tokyo, arriving to their destination in under 20 minutes. The ride was uneventful, though Tomoki had to briefly shove Anabelle completely into the shoulder bag while in the station. She squirmed a bit, but didn't complain.

She threw a baleful glare at Shinya when he uncinched the bag, but she made no vocal protest. Shinya apologized with a straight face, though he couldn't keep the smile out of his eyes. Leaving the station was a bit tricky due to the swarming crowds, yet they somehow managed to find each other once outside. Linking arms, they walked with a purpose to a quiet little tea garden surrounded by a forest of blooming sakura trees and bamboo. Kouji and Takuya knelt on cushions at a traditional table while the younger teens sat across from them. Sakura blossoms glided on the gentle summer breeze.

Not too long after, a small woman dressed in a turquoise kimono stepped out into the garden, carrying a tray laden with 4 teacups, a kettle of green tea and a plate of cucumber sandwiches. Kouji thanked her in a soft tone, as the others selected sandwiches for themselves. The woman smiled, bowing slightly before returning into the petite building.

The dark-haired teen swiftly tied his waist-length locks back, murmuring an ancient prayer under his breath. With an uncanny grace, he began to pour tea for his companions as they chatted easily about the beautiful weather. Shinya let Anabelle out of her confinement and she seemed quite content chasing sakura blossoms, then curling up in a patch of afternoon sun. Kouji glanced over at Shinya and Tomoki before nibbling on one of the juicy sandwiches. His keen navy eyes noticed their slim hands joined almost out of sight.

He said nothing but turned to Takuya, "Love, where do you think we should go from here? To a mall or shall we wander the various shops?"

"The mall will be much too crowded. Let's meander like tourists," the brunette replied with a wink.

"How does that sound?" Kouji asked the younger teens that were surprisingly quiet.

They looked up sharply, guilt written over their features, and suddenly the older boy realized why. Shinya's hand was resting dangerously close to the slight bulge of Tomoki's pants. Their cheeks were painted red, and their eyes attempted to portray innocence, though they failed. Takuya's eyes widen, and Kouji chuckled softly.

They finished their lunch, joking and pretending what they had witnessed wasn't anything out of the ordinary. And quite frankly, it wasn't, considering Takuya and Kouji were lovers and the younger brunettes had spent quite a bit of time with the pair. Takuya pulled out his wallet, and put a few more bills down then truly necessary. His younger brother gathered up Anabelle, placing her gently into the shoulder bag that Tomoki held open. The shorter boys shyly held hands as the older boys followed suit, all of them bowing politely to the sweet woman who ran the tea garden.

After the soft glow of sunlight that filtered through the sakura branches, the quartet was temporarily blinded as they stepped into the bright sunshine. Blinking rapidly a few times, their eyes readjusted and they began to stroll down the sidewalk, pausing every now and then to look at window displays. Anabelle absorbed her ever-changing surroundings with wide electric eyes as they continued on.

A bouquet simply called "Pet Shop" caught Shinya's eye, and he immediately dragged the other three boys with him. He hoisted Anabelle out of the bag, teasing her with various feathered and bell toys. She became quite entranced with a catnip mouse and a "fishing pole" with a fuzzy ball and feathers attached to the end.

Shinya proudly carried the toys to the counter, while Takuya arranged for the bags of cat food, kitty litter and the kitty jungle gym to be delivered to the apartment the next day. Tomoki and Kouji browsed idly, cooing at the finches in their wire cages, and petting the excited mixed breed puppies. They were chatting about nothing in particular when the younger boy paused, looking up at Kouji with wide innocent eyes.

"Kouji?" he asked in a soft voice.

The teen in question turned around, a smile dancing on his face, "Yes, Tomoki?"

"Ithinki'minlovewithShinya!" he blurted out, his cheeks bright pink as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Kouji knelt before Tomoki, lifting his chin with a gentle hand as he replied, "That's not something to be ashamed of, little one. It's obvious that he has feelings for you as well, considering what happened earlier." He winked at the nervous wreck in front of him. "Really? You think so?"

"'Moki, I know so. Trust me on this." The brunette's face burst into a portrait of absolute joy as he heard these words.

"Oh, thank you Kouji!" he exclaimed, hugging the kneeling teen tightly. Kouji chuckled at his enthusiasm, returning the hug.

"Tomoki, Kouji! You ready to leave?" Takuya called, standing near the front door with his little brother at his side.

"Yeah, be right there," Kouji answered, before whispering something to his younger friend, "Don't be afraid. I know he feels the same, and I think he's just as nervous." Tomoki nodded, smiling. "Alright, let's go then."

The dark-haired teen wrapped an arm around his shoulders, walking at an easy pace to join their companions. They continued down the sidewalk, Tomoki bouncing the kitty-fishing pole in front of Anabelle's nose. She squirmed, batting at it with her little paw, and just about tumbled out of the bag. Luckily, she caught herself, and the brunette decided that it would be safer to mess with her when they weren't moving. Stopping here and there at bookstores and a market to buy some fruit as a snack, time passed quickly for the four teens.

Soon twilight painted the sky in blended shades of purple and blue and the quad could be found at a park, nibbling on their fruit while watching Anabelle romp around. Claiming a picnic table as their own, they perched here and there, talking about anything that happened to cross their minds. The four boys had never felt so content as they sat and discussed everything under the now-risen moon, a lazy breeze teasing their hair every now and then.

Anabelle curled up in Tomoki's lap around 10PM, and seeing the kitten all tuckered out was a reminder of how late it really was, and how far from home they were. Deciding it probably wouldn't do to sleep in the park, they agreed to find a hotel to crash in for the night. Gathering up their purchases, the younger boys in front where Takuya and Kouji could watch them, they left the park.

The true size of Tokyo never really hit them until they had been walking for 20 minutes without a hotel or even an inn in sight. Together, they crossed countless streets, and were so caught up in finding a place to stay, that when 11PM rolled around, they were absolutely clueless to the fact that they were being followed.

They paused by a pitch-black alley, searching without success for the ever-elusive motel. A gloved hand reached out from the darkness, closing firmly over Takuya's mouth while the other held a knife to his throat. He struggled, trying as hard as he could to escape and face his captor, but failed miserably. Kouji heard his lover attempt to yell out, and whirled, not liking the sight that greeted his navy eyes. A trickle of blood ran down his pale neck, his deep chocolate eyes wide with fear and concern for his friends.

A deep gravelly voice grunted into his ear, "Don't make a sound, and come with us. Your friends too."

He leered at the dark-haired beauty, whose lip curled in disgust. Shinya and Tomoki looked on in terror as three more thugs slipped out of the alley, surrounding the teens in a tight circle. The younger boys pressed themselves against Kouji, hoping he'd have a plan.

But Kouji's eyes were locked on his lover's, his mind racing as he forced himself to stay calm. His custom-made knife was pressed firmly against his right leg as Shinya clung to his right arm, Tomoki on his other. The younger boys trembled, their eyes rolling widely as they tried to watch all of the burly men at once.

"Come on boys, you really don't want anything to happen to him, now do you?" the thug holding Takuya coaxed, his gaze boring into Kouji.

A thick silence lay over the group of males as the gears in Kouji's mind grinded together. He hoped there would be a way out of this, but the solution dodged him every chance it got.

'Come on, think Kouji, think!' he mentally snapped at himself, as the thug's knife dug a little deeper into his lover's supple neck.

"Stop it!" he yelled, his heart racing wildly in his chest.

The brute holding Takuya grinned, knowing he had won again. Sharp pearly teeth dug into his meaty hand, and he swore loudly, backhanding the spunky brunette into a nearby row of trashcans. He groaned, and then fell silent.

Kouji made a futile leap for his lover, hoping the other thugs would leave the younger teens alone, but the one who seemed to be the leader held the knife right in front of the tall boy. He skidded to a stop, glancing anxiously over the man's shoulder at his unconscious boyfriend. Dried blood stained his neck, which seemed to be the only harm done. Kouji's lip curled into a snarl once more, and he shot an icy glare at the man who hardly seemed to be much older than him.

Though his mind was screaming at him to find another way, he was unable to stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth. "Fine, we'll go with you. Just promise me no harm will come to him," he stated, gesturing at Takuya's still form.

Tomoki and Shinya began to protest, but a swift look from Kouji silenced them effectively. His eyes held a simple message: "Don't say a word. I'll get us out of this."

The beefy man stepped aside so Kouji could gather up his lover into his arms before he led the way through a series of alleys, leading to who-knew-where. Takuya stirred every now and then, but remained out like a light as they followed like lost puppies behind the thug leader. The younger brunettes kept quiet, looking at each other with worry-tainted fear. Shinya reached out for Tomoki's trembling hand, holding it tightly in his own.

The journey continued on until about midnight, when they arrived at an abandoned building. They had taken so many twists and turns; it was impossible to distinguish where the burly men had led them. The building was marred with graffiti, though no other markings hinted at what it used to serve as. Brute #1 took them up three flights of stairs to a room that was missing half its' roof and a section of the wall.

An absolutely filthy mattress was tucked into a corner, a ratty blanket thrown carelessly upon it. Kouji was wary of what exactly occurred on that giant padded sponge, but didn't want to place his lover on the cold floor. He placed a tender kiss upon his forehead before turning to look at the terrified boys behind him. The men had left, closing a door with a lock on the outside, leaving the four teens in the cramped room.

None of them knew exactly what to say, it all seemed so surreal. Anabelle's mew shattered the pseudo-peace that clung to the four boys like a black cloud. Tomoki took her out of the bag, anxiously looking over his shoulder at the door. Their shopping bags had been placed by the door, and looked to be undamaged.

Kouji retrieved them quickly, reluctant to leave Takuya's side even for a second. He removed a bag of kitty treats and a soft pink collar from one bag, handing them to the younger boys. Shinya placed the collar on the kitten while Tomoki soothed her with treats. Satisfied that the boys would be occupied with Anabelle, he moved back to his lover's side, his face wrought with worry.

'Please be okay, lover. I'll get us out of this... but please be okay...' The dark-haired boy laid his head down next to Takuya's, using one arm as a pillow while the other was draped over his lover's chest. Sleep overtook him before he even thought about where he was and the danger they were in.

**.x.**

A sharp slamming of the door against the brick wall jolted Kouji out of his dreams. He looked up with bleary eyes to see one of the other thugs stalking towards him, completely ignoring the cowering teens on the floor. The man roughly grabbed the collar of Kouji's jacket, hauling him to his feet with a swift jerk. The tall boy reached blindly for Takuya, who was starting to stir.

"Takuya!" Kouji yelled out, his navy eyes filled with actual fear. The brunette sat up with the support of his left arm, his right hand rubbing at his eyes idly, his mind slowly registering what was happening.

"Kouji? What's... going on?" His soft chocolate eyes fell on the brute holding Kouji up so his feet dangled uselessly beneath him. "Kouji?"

He didn't want to raise his head, he didn't want to answer - he felt so ashamed, so useless. If he had just paid more attention to their surroundings, they could be safely in a hotel by now. Not in the middle of the slums being held captive by nameless thugs. Except, they weren't exactly nameless, at least not their leader. The majority of Tokyo knew him as Jax, but Kouji knew his true name.

'Dakota...' his mind sighed as he kept his head low.

A voice from the doorway commented, "Would you hurry up?" Its' owner poked his head in, and saw that Takuya was awake. "Jax said to bring the brunette if he was awake. Grab him too."

Upon hearing this, Takuya tried to roll away from the thug's reaching hand, but failed as his back pressed up against the wall. The man grabbed him by his shirt, and held him up next to Kouji. They smiled bravely at Shinya and Tomoki as they were carried out of the room, their feet swaying with each step the ogre of a man took. The pair kissed quickly yet deeply, both having worried thoughts about what was to come. Keeping their eyes closed, and holding each other's hands in death grips, they were soon deposited roughly onto a cold floor. Kouji was the first to open his eyes, and he stared defiantly up at Jax.

"Dakota..." he drawled, his glare piercing. Takuya's head jerked up as his lover spoke, surprise alighting his features as he realized that his lover knew the man. He drew in a deep breath, but Kouji's eyes stayed locked on Dakota. The man took a step forward and backhanded Kouji hard, his frail body crumpling as it hit the brick wall with a dull thud.

"What do you want with me?" he asked in a soft but deadly tone, his hair hanging over his face, making it impossible to know what he was truly thinking. A bitter smile clung to his lips as he stood with the assistance of the wall.

He lifted his head, looking at Dakota once more. "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer."

Dakota shifted his weight from foot to foot, actually looking nervous if Takuya was reading him right. "Shut up, Minamoto," he snarled, his eyes full of hate and... fear?

Kouji staggered across the room, feeling for his knife. It was absent from its' usual place and he cursed. Takuya grabbed Kouji's arm, trying to keep him from doing anything stupid.

The taller boy looked down at his lover, whispered, "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this," then pulled out of his love's grasp.

The brunette had no choice but to trust him. He glanced up at Dakota, and realized just how young the man really was. His size was intimating, his blonde hair was short and spiked, and his body was covered with various gang-related tattoos; he honestly looked to be about 21. Kouji stepped closer to Dakota, his eyes narrowing in distaste. But before Kouji could execute whatever plan he had, Dakota retaliated with one of his own.

He snapped his fingers sharply, and in a heartbeat, two thugs burst through the once closed door, one tackling Kouji, the other handcuffing his hands behind his back. His dark hair was spread out around him, looking like an elegant ebon ink spill. He raised his head, his navy eyes appearing jet black as he struggled to his knees.

The hired help looked questioningly at Jax, as they knew him, but he waved them off with an impatient gesture. His only concern now was the teen that was on his knees, hands locked behind his back. It struck Takuya as almost sultry, the way Kouji glared at Dakota, the way his body was rigid. He looked almost... natural, sitting there on his knees before the other man. Takuya bit his lip, but could not pull his eyes away from the scene that was playing out before him.

"Just where you belong, you little punk. On your knees," Dakota spat, grabbing Kouji's beautiful locks and pulling his head back roughly.

The teen's face remained perfectly blank as the man unzipped his own khaki pants, revealing his hardened length. Kouji refused to take the obvious hint, which angered the taller man. He kicked the boy in the stomach, pleased to hear his groan of pain. Takuya winced as his lover landed hard on his side, but made no move to save him.

If you asked him why he didn't, he would bite his lip, and look guilty, without an explanation. Deep inside, Takuya was certain that Kouji had a plan, and he would save all of them. But he was also scared. He didn't want to suffer the same fate as Kouji.

Though his exterior always showed a confident boy afraid of nothing, the truth of the matter was he was little more than a scared child on the inside. Kouji's muffled protests as Dakota carried him into a dank bedroom jerked Takuya out of his thoughts. He followed in a subservient kind of way, his brunette hair hanging into his eyes.

There was a less-than-comfortable shag chair in the corner that looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the 70's, which Takuya settled into, his eyes locked on his lover. This entire scene seemed incredibly surreal, and he still couldn't intervene as Dakota began to touch his lover in ways only Takuya had - or so he believed.

Kouji's true past was shrouded in mystery, though Takuya lived in a world where Kouji had grown up in a nice home with his dad and step-mother, and met his twin, Kouichi, in the Digital World. Half of that was true, he had met his twin for the first time in the Digital World, but he hadn't had the happy childhood that the brunette always just assumed had occurred.

When Takuya's eyes came back into focus, his senses were filled with the sight and sounds of Jax raping Kouji violently, while the boy was pinned to the dirty wall, his face pressed hard against it. His navy eyes were squeezed shut in pain and embarrassment as Jax slammed himself over and over again into the boy's tight ass.

The brunette watched on as Kouji's back arched in undeniable pleasure, no matter how much he didn't want it. He found his hand slipping down between his own legs, yet he didn't stop himself as he began to stroke himself through his jean shorts. A groan of disgusted pleasure escaped Kouji's full lips as his body shuddered violently, though he did not give the thug the satisfaction of knowing his letting go.

Jax reached his climax moments later, yelling out like a wild animal. He held himself up with his palms against the wall, panting hard, leaving himself inside of Kouji. Takuya's erection pressed against his jeans in a way that it was all the more arousing. He ached deliciously, wishing he could be inside of Kouji instead. Unknown to him, he was about to get his wish.

Jax turned to the brunette who was lost in his fantasies. "Hey, you." Takuya looked up sharply, his cheeks flushed. He couldn't find his voice, but just met the man's eyes, looking curious. "You look pretty lonely. You want in on this as well?"

The teen's jaw dropped, his eyes widening. Without a word, he stood on shaky legs, walking over to his violated lover, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kouji's head jerked around, his eyes dark with a mixture of shame, fear and hatred. He felt so empty, so used, but was relieved to see Takuya was still safe.

The shorter teen placed loving kisses on his lover's shoulder, up to his neck, and then turned him slowly, pressing up against him tenderly, kissing him passionately. He felt Dakota's eyes on him as he began to run his hands up and down his lover's body, and tried his best to ignore the feeling. Kouji's body trembled, his eyes no longer closed in pleasure. The fact that he had just been raped in front of his boyfriend, who was now pretending nothing of the sort had happen, by his former friend and mentor had just hit him like a bag of bricks.

Though there was only a four year difference, Kouji had looked up to Dakota, and Dakota had in turn taken Kouji under his wing. The joyful childhood that everyone had always pictured was little more than an illusion, a tainted one at that. The dark-haired beauty had grown up on the streets, starting at a rather young age. His father and stepmother had left to America on a vacation, and had never came home.

So, at age eight, he was forced to fend for himself on the cold streets of Tokyo. Dakota had found him one night, curled up under a pile of newspapers, his braided ebony hair the only thing visible. Their friendship had started out innocent enough, and lasted that way for many years until Kouji reached age twelve and his gangly body began to fill out. He finally grew into his skin, and he looked magnificent. Even though he was little more than a street urchin, he was able to use his looks to his and Dakota's advantage.

Things were different though – Kouji didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. The way Dakota looked at him, the lingering touches, and the double-edged comments. Not long after Kouji's 13th birthday is when their relationship turned into something erotic yet numbing. Dakota had pinned the smaller boy to the bed, and proceeded to have his way with him without a second thought. Kouji wasn't sure if he had enjoyed it or not – his body obviously had, but with each insistent and rough thrust, a piece of his heart shattered. His innocence was lost with each miniscule fragment that clattered to the bottom of his soul. The teen's whole life took on a new meaning after that night, a new light if you will.

He put up a wall around himself, hardly letting even Jax in. Every time Jax coaxed him out of his shell, he would use and abuse him once again – leaving Kouji even more torn than before. The raven-coifed boy desperately wanted the rape to stop, but he could never find the words to say just that. Well, that wasn't exactly true… He had told Dakota once that he wanted out, that he couldn't take it anymore… Dakota had beat Kouji until he was barely coherent. He had been unable to move for four days, slipping in and out of consciousness on a regular basis.

When the teen was finally able to leave their hole-in-the-wall, he had been taken to the hospital after collapsing on the sidewalk; his diagnosis was a concussion and a broken arm. Dakota had visited him in the hospital, and treated him like a prince when he was able to return home – for a whole 24 hours. And as much as Kouji had hated all of it, he let Dakota rape him, over and over again.

He would wave off the comments about his bruises with a pathetic excuse that no one was really buying – but he never knew why he kept his mouth shut about everything that he had suffered through. And so his life had continued, until he had been able to run away, until he could finally escape from Dakota. They were in a club, the music shaking their very bones as they grooved to the music. Kouji went to go "talk to a friend" and walked away without looking back once.

Takuya pressed his arousal against Kouji's entrance, snapping the battered teen out of his memories. He made a noise in his throat, his knees going weak as the brunette eased himself inside his lover. Jax had now taken up residence in the ancient armchair, pleasuring himself openly as the two teens fucked, Kouji's body still pinned against the wall, the handcuffs digging into his lower back. A low groan escaped his throat as Takuya began to thrust slowly.

Try as he might, the brunette couldn't erase the memories that had resurfaced in his lover's mind – they clung to his cells and began to filter through his bloodstream. In mere moments, the flashbacks began a part of him, and he couldn't even open his eyes without reliving his past. As his slightly shorter lover reached his peak and lost himself inside him, the plagued boy let out a scream of pure anguish.

He leaned heavily against the wall, his beautiful face contorted in agony as his past threatened to pull him under. Kouji's body shook violently, worrying Takuya immensely as he slid out, looking at him with compassionate chocolate eyes. He placed a soothing hand on the dark-haired boy's shoulder, but he didn't even register the sensation.

His eyes didn't see his 17-year-old lover; a 17-year-old Dakota stood before him instead. The abandoned building transformed in a dusty basement full of clutter, a well-used mattress and a bite-sized bathroom shoved into one corner. The brick wall was the only familiarity as the images danced before his navy eyes.

Kouji's heart was racing, his mind a blur of thoughts as he attempted to grasp what was happening to him. Dakota was rubbing his body against his own, his erection obvious. Teasing the smaller teen's nipples with his teeth, the victim arched his back and moaned. Kouji's skin danced with new feelings, ones he wasn't sure what to do with. Dakota's mouth was demanding as he ravaged it with his tongue. When the older teen moved to lift Kouji's legs over his shoulders, the boy's eyes widen in fear.

"No… please don't, Dakota," he pleaded, his navy eyes shining with tears.

But Dakota paid him no mind as he slid painfully slow inside of Kouji's virgin entrance. The rape grew more violent as the taller boy grew closer to climax – a habit that seemed to have died now that he had matured. Handcuffed and powerless, Kouji's body reacted on its' own.

"Dakota… please… stop it…"

The addressed boy didn't hear those words, the ones that meant everything in the world to Kouji at that moment. Dakota climaxed, shooting his seed deep inside of the younger boy, causing him to shudder with displeasure. Dakota undid the cuffs, letting them fall to the floor with a metallic thud.

Within seconds, Kouji held a broken beer bottle in his hand, one he had seen before enduring the rape. He brandished it like a sword, thrusting the jagged edges towards Dakota's throat, pressing those pointed tips gently into his throat until blood began to trail down in crimson rivulets. Dakota's eyes widened in shock as he felt his own life fluid cutting a path down his neck and chest. An uncharacteristic whimper escaped his lips…

A whimper escaped Takuya's lips as the half-shattered bottle pressed a bit deeper into his throat, drawing more blood, hurtling Kouji and his somehow freed hands back into the present. His brunette lover was completely at his mercy, which terrified the dark-haired teen more than anything. He threw the blood-tipped bottle away from him violently, satisfied to hear it break into a million tiny shards against the brick wall.

He knelt before Takuya, trembling as tears fell like rain from his navy eyes. "'Kuya… I'm so sorry love! Please forgive me, I-I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me," he babbled, his hair creating an ebony curtain around his face.

Takuya took his lover into his arms, forgetting all about the man in the corner as he tried to soothe the boy in front of him. No matter what the brunette said, he could not stop the flood of sorrow that had broken Kouji's resolve. It worried him, but he figured Kouji needed it; he was, after all, an emotional black hole – everything that went in would never come back out.

"What have I done…? Oh gods… what have I done…?" he whimpered, his tears mixing with the blood that had soaked into Takuya's tank top. Stroking the ebon-blue locks, the shorter teen whispered soft nonsense into his delicate ear.

Both teens were oblivious to Dakota's activities until Kouji heard the click of a safety being flicked off. His eyes shot open, his whole body growing rigid. Takuya had his back to the man, which would prove to be a fatal mistake if he didn't act fast. Whispering, Kouji informed his lover that there was a gun aimed for his back. The brunette started, moving slowly to turn around, his body in a position to protect Kouji who was weak from the rape and defenseless on his knees.

Dakota spat, his face twisted in rage, "This doesn't concern you, move it."

Takuya held his ground, determination shining in his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, kid. I don't want to shoot you. My business is with your lover, and him alone." He faltered for a second, which was just enough time for Kouji to push him out of the way, shaky on his feet.

The brunette tried to hold him back, but it was no use. Kouji kept moving forward, staring defiantly at the blonde man. "Go on, say it. I know it's not going to be an apology, but I'll listen anyway," the teen said bluntly.

Dakota's eyes narrowed in distaste, his finger tightening on the trigger. "You know what you've put me through? You know how many nights I longed for your frail body to be in my arms? When you ran away, I searched for weeks, trying to find you. But you disappeared without a trace. How **could **you do that to me? I **loved** you! I did **everything** I could so you could have a **good** life! I threw away **everything** for you, and **this** is how you repay me? By running off and fucking some **whore**?"

Kouji's lip curled into a snarl, his hands clenching into fists as they hung limply at his sides. "How **dare** you talk about my lover like that, you **heartless** bastard! Did you **ever** think of everything you put **me** through? I haven't been the same since that night when **you** stole my innocence! I wouldn't let **anyone** touch me because of **you**. I was **afraid** they would use and abuse me **just like you did**. You **ruined** my life, you prick! And you have the **nerve** to tell **me** how **I** fucked up **your** life? Get off your horse, **Dakota**! I'm **not** yours anymore, so just fucking **accept it**, and **leave me alone**. I know you've been watching me. I've seen you and your goons – you thought you wouldn't get caught?"

He shook his head, his eyes taking on a light of sympathy. "You're absolutely **pathetic**, you know that?"

With that last comment, Dakota snapped. His finger clutched the trigger like a life preserver, sending a bullet straight for Kouji. Time slowed down, and a scream from Takuya's lips rang in Kouji's ears as the bullet drew closer. It pierced his skin with ease, pushing through the muscle slowly, sending jolts of pure agony through the dark-haired boy's thin body.

He fell back, his head hitting the concrete floor with a resounding crack. He felt his blood pooling around him as darkness claimed his vision. Sounds of a struggle and swearing were the last things he heard before sinking into the sweet embrace of Morpheus.


	8. Sweet Surrender Laced with Lilies

"Kouji!" The brunette cried, his heart jumping into his throat as his lover's body fell to the concrete, his skull making contact with a resounding crack.

He fell to his knees at his side, cradling Kouji's limp body in his arms, choking on a sob as the blood began to stain Takuya's tanned arms and clothing. Leaning down, he gently brushed midnight blue strands, whispering soft words, his attention fastened to the teen in his embrace.

Dakota watched the unscathed boy, his touch loving as the other teen's life fluid pooled onto the unforgiving cold floor. The icy metal that his fingers clung to fell to the concrete, snapping him out of his dream-like state. Swallowing hard, his mouth suddenly dry, the man's body shuddered as his tragic mistake dawned on him.

"Wh-what have I done?" he gasped, clutching at his stomach as it threatened to tear him apart.

Bitter tears cut paths down his cheeks as he turned to leave, staggering. The sound of Takuya's own cries rang in his ears along with rushed footsteps belonging to the men he had hired for this whole scheme. A quick glance through tear-laced lashes confirmed that the other boys were free to go as he stumbled down the stairs.

His foot caught and he fell to the second floor landing, a groan pulled from his gut as the wind rushed out of his lungs. He laid there, listening to the sobs that clung to his conscience, no longer giving a damn about what happened to him. He had just shot the boy he loved... and that was unforgivable in his eyes. Gasping to catch his breath, he shuddered once more as the pain overtook him, causing the man to break down and cry aloud.

**.x.**

When Takuya raised his head to cast a look on Shinya and Tomoki who were stopped dead in their tracks, he realized Dakota was nowhere in sight.

'So, he ran. Fucking coward.' he thought to himself as his sorrow-roughened voice asked for a cell phone.

His little brother pulled out Kouji's cell from the shopping bag that seemed to be stuffed with their possessions while the other boy clung to Anabelle as his chocolate eyes settled on the bleeding teen.

"Will he be alright?" Tomoki asked softly, shaking as Takuya dialed for an ambulance.

'I hope so,' the oldest brunette replied silently as he began to relay their situation to the woman who answered.

Their exact location was sketchy, and he stumbled over the description of the building they had been held captive in. It seemed the gods were looking down on them, for the woman recognized the building as a gang hideout and immediately sent an ambulance and two police units on their way.

The minutes dragged by as they waited with bated breath, Takuya's eyes never leaving Kouji's face. The boy was still breathing, and the flow of blood had slowed thanks to the pressure applied by the brunette's hand. His fingers were stained crimson as the emergency sirens shattered the night.

The actual events of that next half hour were lost on Takuya as he walked through it in a daze. The younger boys were shooed into one of the police cars as Takuya attempted to answer all the questions an overweight cop shot at him. Thankfully, a paramedic in turn shooed the man away, telling him that the teen was in no state to be answering such things. He was helped into the ambulance, and clung to Kouji's hand once more, as the sirens ripped apart the silent night with their cries.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Kouji's still body was rushed into the emergency room, leaving the other three to test their patience in the robin egg's blue waiting room with matching plush armchairs and couches. Shinya and Tomoki eventually fell asleep curled up on a couch together; Anabelle snuggled under the younger Kanbara's chin. Magazines provided little distraction as time continued to crawl by. In an attempt to ease his own mind, he walked to a payphone, dialing a number he knew by heart.

A drowsy Kouichi answered, a bit of irritation detectable in his voice. As soon as the brunette explained the early morning call, however, Kouji's twin flew into a fury, asking questions rapid-fire. Takuya was about to relate the story to the anxious teen, but stopped as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to find a nurse looking at him expectantly, and he quickly hung up after asking Kouichi to tell his mother. In silence, Kira, as the nurse's nametag boasted, led the diminutive teen through the winding halls to his lover's room. He bowed in thanks, not trusting his voice as he grasped the handle and stepped into the room.

Dim lights lit the pastel-hued room, doing little to ease Takuya's nerves as his gaze settled on his best friend. Wires connected to various machines seemed to claim every visible inch of Kouji's ivory skin, save for his expressionless face; the sight of his lips wrapped around a breathing tube gave the brunette a chill as he drew a pale lime armchair next to the hospital bed.

Lovingly, Takuya took his lover's fever-flushed right hand into both of his own, mindful of the IV tube embedded in the back of his hand. His chocolate eyes stayed riveted to Kouji's face as he spoke soft nonsense, tears stinging the backs of his eyes. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against their joined hands, apologizing for what seemed like the hundredth time.

A man cleared his throat, causing the brunette to jerk in surprise, turning his head sharply to appraise the being that dared to interrupt his precious time with his lover. His eyes took in the crisp white shirt, khaki slacks and then the well-worn tennis shoes, finally coming to rest on the plastic-sheathed nametag. A small headshot of the man was set above a line of text that simply stated his name: Natsuto Kuri. His name was fitting, for he had chestnut hair that glowed even in the half-light. He held a clipboard in his hands, and actually seemed a bit nervous.

"Yes, Natsuto-sensei?" Takuya asked, his tone oddly flat.

'Why do I suddenly feel like an adult?' he wondered as the doctor stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him.

He came to stand beside the armchair that the teen had claimed, and smiled reassuringly. "I have come to inform you of your friend's condition. He's suffered a mild concussion, and the wound from the bullet is nothing serious. He should awake in the next couple days, but in the meantime… is there anything you need?"

The young man tilted his head thoughtfully, his mind returning to the fact that his little brother and friend were out in the waiting room fast asleep. He mentioned this to the doctor, who smiled and nodded, assuring the boy that he would arrange the pair to stay in an empty room.

"You may stay here with your friend, if you like," Kuri added, a knowing look in his unusual citrine eyes. Takuya graced the man with a brilliant smile, thanking him for his kindness. The doctor shrugged it off, a helpless grin on his own features as he departed, leaving the brunette alone with his lover once again.

A soft sigh escaped Takuya's lips as he shifted his arm to make it into a mock pillow for his aching head. After everything he and Kouji had been through earlier that night, he wasn't surprised that his head was pounding or that his eyes refused to focus. He kept his dark-haired beauty's hand clasped in his own, and slowly closed his eyes, relinquishing another sigh as he let his body go limp, praying that sleep would come soon.

**.x.**

Takuya was abruptly dragged from his dreams when he felt the body next to his squirm. In the faint light of dawn, he saw that Kouji's eyes were squeezed tightly as if he was in pain, his frail body thrashing, getting himself even more tangled in the wires and sheets. The brunette teen moved a hand to the other's chest, gently but effectively pinning the boy, while leaning forward to whisper soothing words into his ear. In moments, Kouji was still once more, a content look on his unconscious face as he returned to a peaceful slumber.

With hooded chocolate eyes, the brunette watched his lover drift back to the protective grasp of Morpheus, wishing he knew what had plagued him so. Asking would have proved fruitless since, though Kouji may have been able to hear him, he was incapable of answering. He whispered another apology, kissing their joined hands once more before sleep claimed his exhausted body, putting his ragged mind to ease for the moment.

**.x.**

Kouichi thanked the nurse and left the waiting room, wandering down the halls until he came to room 285 – his twin's room. He glanced down at the lilies cradled in his arms, smiling faintly to the flowers as if they could comprehend how much Kouji loved white lilies. Taking a deep breath, he placed a slightly shaking hand on the door handle, and let himself into the room.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room, which was due to the curtains being drawn against the morning sunshine. The reasoning was evident as his navy eyes settled on the two teens still locked in slumber, Takuya's face buried in the crook of his arm, while his hands clasped one of Kouji's. A smile touched his lips as he watched them for a few moments, almost regretting that he would have to shatter the beauty that lay before him. On silent feet, Kouichi came to stand beside Takuya's chair, tapping the brunette lightly on the shoulder.

Chocolate eyes fluttered open at the gentle touch, blinking a few times in an attempt to wake his sleeping mind. Turning his head, Takuya smiled at his lover's twin, his motions stiff as he stood slowly. He stepped into Kouichi's arms, careful not to crush the lilies as he hugged the boy. The dark-haired teen returned the hug, placing a soft kiss on his friend's cheek before he could step out of his embrace.

Without a word, Takuya crossed the room, parting the curtains to let some light into the room. He searched the scenery for answers to questions unasked, his mind seeming to go numb as his eyes absorbed what lay outside the window. Slowly, he turned to face Kouichi once more, noticing for the first time just how miserable he looked. Deep purple smudges bruised the skin under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and obvious crying. They stood in silence, watching each other sadly, before their gazes moved to the unconscious teen lying on the ivory bed.

Takuya returned to his armchair, beckoning for Kouichi to pull up the other one. "How is he?" the sleep-deprived boy asked softly.

"The doctor says he should wake up soon. None of his wounds are fatal, so as soon as he wakes up, it should be a full recovery – physically anyhow. Emotionally, who knows how he's going to be after this whole ordeal."

Midnight locks covered his dark eyes as he bent his head down, biting his lip as he let the news sink in. "And, what exactly happened to my brother, Takuya?"

Though the brunette knew the question was coming, he sighed softly; wishing locking the events away in his heart was an option. But since miracles aren't handed out with such ease, he squirmed in his armchair before relaying the story, forcing himself to spill every last detail. As the words poured from his lips, his mind kept going over the exchanges between Kouji and Dakota, attempting to make sense of what could have led to the bitterness he had witnessed.

The teens returned to silence, Kouichi's face unreadable as he avoided Takuya's eyes, looking at his brother instead. He stood without a sound, and crossed the short distance to Kouji's bed. Leaning down, he placed a tender kiss on his twin's forehead. The beeping of all the machinery filled the awkward void as the short haired boy set the lilies in a blue crystal vase, bringing a touch of innocence that the room seemed to lack. Turning on his heel, he bestowed a single glance upon Takuya, one that spoke of pain, sorrow and possible hatred.

"I'll take Shinya and Tomoki home, and stay with them until Kouji is better," was all he said before leaving the sunlit room.

Under his breath, the brunette murmured, "I'm sorry it had to be this way… I failed you, I'm sorry."

**.x.**

Three days passed in slow succession, each seeming to blend into the other. All Takuya could remember were the words he whispered to Kouji, praying that the boy would open those navy eyes soon. Dr. Natsuto came once a day to check on his patient, and the nurses were in and out so often that the teen barely acknowledged their presence anymore. His mere existence seemed to rely on the boy who was trapped in darkness and nothing else mattered to him.

**.x.**

Night found Takuya sleeping with his head upon his arm once more, his hands still gripping Kouji's lifeless one, waiting for the moment when his lover would wake up. And it seemed tonight was his lucky night, for pressure was applied to his hand, jerking him out of his own slumber. Blinking a few times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, the sore teen's face broke into a smile as he saw piercing navy looking right at him, their owner smiling faintly in return.

"Kouji…" Takuya whispered, his voice full of emotion as he continued to stare.

The boy tried to talk, but found himself unable thanks to the breathing tube shoved down his throat. Not even thinking about the consequences, the brunette carefully removed the tube, tossing it aside with a look of disgust.

Reluctantly, he released his lover's hand to pour him a glass of cool water in hopes of easing his parched throat. With a touch as delicate as a spring breeze, Takuya brought the glass to Kouji's lips, tilting it just enough so his eager mouth could lap up the precious liquid.

After he drank his fill, the brunette set the glass back on the bedside table, immediately forgetting about it as he took in the sight of his best friend. His ebon-blue locks were disheveled, barely covering the bruises on his face from being shoved against brick. Kouji struggled to sit up, causing the sheet to pool at his waist, revealing a bandaged torso that made the brunette wince in memory. He pushed the other boy forward a bit, supporting him with a hand as he adjusted the pillow to bring some comfort.

Kouji settled back against the pillow, his head tilted back against the wall, exposing the graceful ivory arch of his neck. A mischievous smile danced on the other boy's face as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, placing a tender kiss upon his lover's lips. He opened his navy eyes, a soft light dancing in them at the sight of Takuya being so sweet. Glow from the streetlights outside filtered through the parted curtains, illuminating the room just enough to see by.

"Where are the boys?" the patient asked, his voice still slightly rough.

Explaining in earnest, the young man informed his friend that Tomoki and Shinya were staying with Kouichi in their apartment, and his twin had stopped by a few days ago with the lilies. A smile tugged at Kouji's cracked lips, wondering how his brother was holding up. He supposed Junpei was over to assist with the younger teens, so all would be well. Returning his gaze to his still chattering lover, he noticed a brilliant grin adorning his face.

The dark-haired boy let his eyes travel over the contents of the room, resting on the dawn-kissed sky outside his window. "When can I go home?"

His words hung in the air as the brunette found himself unable to give the answer he know his friend wanted to hear, "Soon, I hope. Since you're awake, I'm sure Natsuto-sensei will let you come home…"

The way he trailed off worried the half-naked teen slightly, but he dismissed it as he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. Slumping back against the pillow, he sighed. Takuya reached out, gently moving the lithe body so its' owner could lie down. Kouji buried his head into his pillow, but reached out with a blind hand to pull his lover next to him. Without a word of protest, the other teen climbed onto the narrow bed, curling up next to his friend and lover, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist.

**.x.**

Morning was giving way to afternoon when the boys awoke to the muffled giggles of a group of nurses who had gathered at the door to watch the sleeping pair. They scurried like mice when they noticed the two raising their heads, glaring half-heartedly through bleary eyes. Ready to go back to sleep, they were denied the chance when Dr. Natsuto knocked unnecessarily on the open door before stepping into the room.

"Ah, I see you've finally decided to join the living," he said with a crooked smile, not failing to notice how tenderly Takuya's hands moved in helping his friend to sit up.

The brunette slid off the bed, squeezing Kouji's hand before releasing it to cross the room. "Thank you for everything you've done, Natsuto-sensei. Can he—''

"Yes, he can go home. I was just waiting for him to wake up. Now that he is, I will be more than happy to release him into your care, Kanbara-kun." The chestnut-haired doctor smiled at the two boys. "Just take this paper to the front desk, and he's free to go." He placed the paper in Takuya's hand, winked, and then left.

Takuya blinked in mild surprise, then shrugged, turning to face Kouji who was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling. A nurse came in moments later to remove the IV from his hand, and handed a small paper bag to the standing boy, leaving just as suddenly as she had appeared.

Peeking in the bag, he discovered rolls of bandages, a small bottle of painkillers, and some antibiotic cream. A slip of paper was tucked in with the bandages, but Takuya didn't bother reading it, as he closed the bag, folded it and shoved it in a pocket.

Walking over to his shirtless boyfriend, he held out his hand, "Ready to get out of here?"

Kouji nodded, a smile touching his lips, "Yes."

He took his friend's hand, squeezing it affectionately as they walked slowly out of the room, hoping to leave the tainted memories behind.

**.x.**

The sun still shone brightly overhead as the pair walked home, Kouji still missing a shirt. People stared, but neither of them cared, as they paused to let the injured boy rest every now and then. By the time they made it to their apartment, blood had begun to stain the pristine bandages. Takuya opened the door swiftly; glad his keys were still with him as he led the taller boy to the bathroom. A note caught his eye as they passed the coffee table, and he grabbed it absently.

Forcing Kouji to sit on the closed toilet, the brunette read the note from Kouichi, saying that he and Junpei had taken the boys to the movies and would be home for dinner. He relayed the message to the twin as he removed the bag from his pockets, emptying its contents on the counter for later as an idea made itself known. Looking over at the slightly shivering teen, he decided to follow through on his impulse, and set to preparing a bath.

Dark greasy locks obscured his face as he watched Takuya through lowered eyelashes. His chest ached something fierce, and without looking down, he knew the wound had reopened and was oozing blood. A bath didn't sound like a bad idea though; he felt disgusting and wanted the sins committed against him to follow the soon to be dirty bathwater down the drain. He felt soft hands take his own, lifting him to his feet slowly. Those very hands lowered the sweats that the hospital had provided, helping him step out of them and into the waiting bath.

An involuntary moan passed his lips as he felt the heat melt his bones into putty. His lover was lighting the various candles claimed most of the counter, and soon the soothing scents of lavender and vanilla filled the air.

He watched through half-open eyes as Takuya freed himself of his own clothing, revealing dirty skin and angry scratches. Nevertheless, he still looked magnificent as he ran a careless hand through his greasy and tangled hair. With a resplendent smile, he took two short steps, and slipped into the tub with his best friend.

Gentle hands began to unwind the bloody bandages from Kouji's chest, though their owner had his chocolate eyes locked with depthless navy. Takuya's warm breath fluttered over the newly exposed skin, drawing a gasp from the other teen, as those same hands tossed the linens onto the floor.

Picking up a cotton washcloth and dipping it into the already discolored water, he proceeded to gently wash the filth from Kouji's thin body. Soft noises of pleasure were coaxed from the boy as nimble fingers continued to play across his skin, doing a very through job of cleaning. On a whim, Takuya leaned down, his slightly damp hair tickling his lover's chin and throat as his pink tongue darted out to lick the edges of the bullet wound, extracting a muffled cry as Kouji bit his lip.

Their eyes met briefly, swimming with emotion, before closing to enjoy the sweet kiss that Kouji inflicted upon his lover. Starting out slow and tender, but soon turning heated, the dark-haired teen realized he had forgotten how well their bodies fit together. The dirt-tainted washcloth fell into the bathwater, sinking to the bottom to be forgotten until the bath was drained some time later.

In the meantime, the young lovers kissed and exchanged gentle touches, the brunette being mindful of his friend's injuries. To Takuya, this meant the world; he was attempting to make up for his mistakes in Dakota's domain, hoping he could ease the trauma Kouji had endured.

The bath had long since lost its warmth, and found the boys cuddling in spite of the chilled water. Reluctantly, Takuya pulled away from his boyfriend, moving to drain the water, and then set to refilling the bath so they could resume getting cleaned up. He finished bathing Kouji first, his hands still as gentle as possible. As those navy eyes watched, he washed himself quickly, barely letting the shampoo sit in his hair for more than five seconds before dunking his head back underwater.

He placed a soft kiss on the inside of Kouji's right thigh before coming up for air, and smiled at those wide eyes. Letting the dirty water rush down the drain again, he pulled the other teen out of the emptying tub, wrapping a fresh towel around that frail waist. Not even bothering for a towel for himself, he set to bandaging Kouji's chest, singing softly to the drowsy boy.

**.x.**

Around 7pm, Kouichi let himself, Junpei and the younger teens into the apartment. Tomoki and Shinya were chattering endlessly about the flick they had seen, and Junpei was right in there with them. The short haired twin rolled his eyes, setting the keys on a table as he wandered into the living room only to stop dead in his tracks.

Lying on the couch was none other then Takuya and Kouji, that beautiful curtain of ebony trailing over a bare, bandaged torso encircled by tan arms. A swift gesture to the chatterboxs silenced them effectively, and pointing to the sleeping lovers brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Why don't we make these two some dinner, to celebrate the gang being back together, ne?" Junpei suggested, already heading for the kitchen with the teens in tow. Their voices lowered as they plotted, and Kouichi left his friends on the couch, glad his brother was home and safe.

Roughly an hour later, the aromas of terakyi chicken and rice danced in the air, filling the entire apartment. Once Tomoki had set the table and Shinya had poured the drinks, Junpei's lover returned to the living room, perching on the coffee table gracefully. Leaning forward, he lightly tugged on his twin's hair, chuckling softly as he squirmed and tried to bury his bruised face deeper into the crook of Takuya's neck.

"Kouji, it's time for dinner…" he cajoled, his voice gentle, "We're having your favorite…"

In response, the boy groaned, still unwilling to move from the warmth of his lover's body. His movements brought Takuya to consciousness, and he tightened his arms around Kouji briefly before sitting up slowly, bringing the boy with him.

"Did I hear something about dinner?" the brunette asked, kissing his best friend's ebony locks fondly.

"Yes, terakyi chicken and rice. If you're interested, that is," Kouichi replied with a crooked grin.

They stood in unison, Takuya helping Kouji walk into the dining room/kitchen with an arm around his waist. Extra chairs had been put at the heads of the table, making room for the six teens as they all sat down to the delicious meal. Comfortable conversation shattered the silence in between bites, along with the scraping of silverware on the cornflower blue plates.

Shinya and Tomoki volunteered to do the dishes, leaving the older teens to talk amongst themselves over soothing cups of green tea. They avoided the risky topics with ease as they chatted, wondering idly what the rest of their lives would have in store.

When Kouji's eyelids began to flutter, and he rubbed at them with a careless hand, Junpei proposed taking the boys off their hands, leaving them to a peaceful evening alone. The slightly older twin jumped in, saying they could rent movies to keep them entertained, and insisted it wouldn't be a problem when Takuya began to open his mouth.

With a shrug of mock defeat, he agreed, pretending that it didn't matter either way, though deep down, he was happy that he would get a chance to be with Kouji, in the same bed, without interruptions.

'No twittering nurses here,' he thought with a smile.

The clock was striking 9 when they gathered in the front room to say goodnight. Takuya hugged his kid brother, making him promise to behave while under Kouichi and Junpei's care. He also hugged Tomoki, placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead; remembering how much he had been reminded of Shinya whenever he had looked at the boy in the Digital World.

Smiling at his older friends, he bowed slightly in thanks, his chocolate eyes full of mirth as they returned the half-bows. The younger teens grabbed their overnight bags, bouncing down the steps, and chattering furiously about their plans to watch movies until dawn. Junpei and Kouichi gave small waves, closing the door behind them as they followed the energetic brunettes.

Hand-in-hand, the tired lovers climbed the stairs to their bedroom. A sense of tranquility bathed them as they stripped down to their boxers, tossing their sweat pants in the general direction of the hamper. After brushing their teeth, Takuya quickly checked over the bandages to make sure they would stay in place until morning.

Satisfied, he retired to their queen-size bed, slipping between the sheets with a happy sigh. Kouji joined him moments later, his movements slower thanks to the painkiller he had taken during dinner. The brunette pulled his drowsy lover into his arms, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Kouji," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Takuya," he slurred, snuggling closer to the boy's bare chest.

He felt the inevitable pull of sleep as the medications began to take their toll. But before he surrendered, he swore he smelled white lilies on Takuya's skin.


	9. New Beginnings

**Author's Note.** This is indeed the end of the story. Final chapter, no sequel planned. Though it took over a year to reach this point, I'm happy with the results. In the future, I plan on rewriting the first few chapters to make them sound less childish and to fill them out a bit more. Until then, check out my other fanfiction if you'd like.

Thanks for all the support!

**.x.**

The days crawled by, and slowly Kouji recovered mentally from the ordeal that Dakota had put him through. 'Fucking bastard,' he thought every time the blond man crossed his mind.

His wounds had long since healed, carefully tended by Takuya who seemed to be on edge more often then not as of late. He hardly let his dark-haired lover out of his sight; much less let him go out into the city alone. Some would call him overprotective, but Kouji knew his brunette companion was just showing how much he cared; that was just how he was programmed.

Losing all track of time, the school year crept up on the boys. Or it would have had they not already been accepted to an American school in a place called Michigan. Known for muggy summers and subzero winters, a secondary school in a town by the name of Carson City had accepted the pair as exchange students, allowing them to complete their senior year in the States. Unfortunately, it meant leaving everything they had ever known behind; friends, remaining family, and their pasts all were heavily tied to Japan.

But this was a part of growing up, or so they assured themselves as they found their day of departure coming up fast. Their days were spent packing when they weren't out on the town with Kouichi, Junpei, and the younger brunettes, trying to fit an entire summer of activities into a measly two weeks. Try as they might, it didn't exactly work out. However, the movie theater made a killing off the teens, as did the food court in the local mall.

When the morning of 30 August dawned, it found Kouji and Takuya wrapped in each other's arms, wearing nothing with only their legs from the knee down twisted in the sheets. Shinya was asleep in his room, curled up with Tomoki who had spent the night, while Kouichi and Junpei had claimed the foldout couch as their own.

Behind the door to the voyageurs' room, music began to blare as 7AM rolled around. Jolted out of his sleep, the brunette slapped at the alarm clock, succeeding in only knocking it off the nightstand. Kouji groaned, slipping out of his lover's arms to slide off the bed into a seemingly boneless heap on the floor, fumbling for the alarm clock.

In two hours, the six teens would be showered, dressed and fed, already on the metro, surrounded by the suitcases Kouji and Takuya were taking with them. As the underground train drew steadily closer to Tokyo and the international airport, jitters of anxiety and excitement claimed the two teens. After all these years in Japan, they would finally be leaving and making new lives for themselves; and oddly enough, now they could hardly wait.

All the worries that had previously plagued their minds had fallen apart, sifting to ashes before fading away completely. They knew it would be hard to disappear, become different people, and abandon their friends, but it had to be done. Staying wasn't an option anymore; it was just too hard for either of the two to endure.

**.x.**

The airport was a whirlwind of commotion as families said their tearful goodbyes; friends giving hugs and pecks on the cheek away like candy while lovers shared more intimate moments before the intercom announced their time was up. The young adults clung to each other, arms linked as they maneuvered their way through the crowds to Takuya and Kouji's gate, waiting patiently through the security checks with surprising ease.

Having an hour to kill, since they had arrived dutifully early, everyone sat together in the lounge, chatting comfortably about what they thought America would be like, and taking bets how long the brunet and dark-haired teen would last before calling Japan, demanding to come home. Laughter and smiles were shared, tears hidden from view until a female voice announced in rapid Japanese that flight 285 was now boarding at gate C5.

As if a dam had been broken six times over, all of the teens burst into tears as they hung on for dear life, not wanting the self-proclaimed leaders of their gang to leave, but knowing it was inevitable. Kouji looked desperately at Takuya as Kouichi clung to him, seeing that his brunet lover was faring no better with both Shinya and Tomoki hanging off his arms and making quite the scene.

Junpei stood back, watching the siblings embrace, feeling just a bit left out until the travelers were able to pull themselves free of their adhesive friends. They pounced the round teen in unison, sending him crashing into a row of chairs, their collision marked with peals of rich laughter that rang pleasantly in the crowded terminal.

All too soon the final boarding call came across the speakers, and with their carry-on bags bursting with last minute gifts, including a stack of mix CDs along with burned DVDs of anime for the boys to enjoy on their new portable DVD player, Takuya and Kouji finally handed their tickets to the stewardess.

Finding their seats was a pain since people were still trying to shove their belongings into the overhead compartments, but at last the pair was settled in their row, the brunet claiming the window seat for himself the instant they got there. Kouji had rolled his eyes, though a smile was on his lips at the sight of his best friend being so excited to see miles and miles of ocean.

Pulling out his well-worn copy of _Exquisite Corpse_ by Poppy Z. Brite, his favorite horror author who called New Orleans, Louisiana home, Kouji made himself comfortable, looking forward to another intimate encounter with Tran, Luke, and of course, Andrew Compton.

Beside him, Takuya had already whipped out his Nintendo DS, his fingers frantically tapping away at the buttons as he fought his way through level after level of _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_, a gift from Shinya in their last few minutes in Japan.

**.x.**

Roughly 7 hours into their flight, both young men could be found curled up with each other, a blanket haphazardly spread across them with their pillows nowhere in sight. A glistening string of drool hung from Takuya's parted lips went unnoticed, except by the steward who saw the pair and was reminded of his twin boys at home who had the habit of spending nights in each other's arms when the nightmares came calling. In fact, it was this man, one Lukas Albright, who had bestowed the boys with the blanket and the now missing pillows. He couldn't help but smile as the ebon-coifed teen snuggled closer to his friend, an arm slung protectively across his waist.

**.x.**

Sunlight filtering in through the small window that had been neglected during the night danced across Kouji's eyelids, causing him to squeeze them shut even tighter, murmuring something incoherent against Takuya's neck. In turn, this made the brunet pull his lover closer, squirming in his seat to try and regain circulation to his legs without actually waking up. Soft chatter filled the plane, and somewhere towards the back, a baby crying for a bottle made its' hunger known.

A masculine voice broke through the buzz of the passengers waking up, hungry with just enough energy to last until they arrived at their final destination. "We shall be landing in Detroit in about half an hour, and breakfast will be served in a few moments."

Upon hearing the mention of food, Takuya opened bleary chocolate eyes, only to find midnight hair obscuring his vision. He didn't know how it was possible, but somehow he had slipped in his seat and Kouji had become a contortionist overnight, his lithe frame bending at an impossible angle so that the brunet's face was buried in the crook of a pale neck.

"How on earth…?" he murmured, rubbing at his eyes. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know." Takuya decided, gently shaking his friend awake.

**.x.**

If you've never actually gotten to experience what it's like to try and retrieve your luggage and exit a plane in an efficient manner, our boys would be more than happy to tell you that it is an impossible task. Twenty full minutes after the plane had landed found the pair slinging their backpacks over their shoulders and waiting in the crushing line of people fighting to get off like the back of the plane was on fire or something.

Finally stepping foot onto American soil might have been a life-changing experience, in some sense. Not that either would ever admit that the simple act of exiting a plane altered their way of thinking, because it just didn't work that way with them. Sure, they were in a different country, but things honestly didn't seem that strange.

The airport was crowded, there were still families with screaming children, lovers never wanting to part, and friends shoving balloons and stuffed animals into each other's arms. And outside, the sun still shone, the air was still breathable, and the clouds were still fluffy.

When they had collected their luggage, and dragged it behind them all the way to the loading lane where their taxi was waiting, the sun that had been at its' zenith around the time they arrived had began to creep to the horizon. The smog-filled sky dulled the riot of colors that the sunset promised, but it was nonetheless beautiful to the Japanese teens.

An impatient honk rang in their ears, bringing them back to the sidewalk where they were standing, gawking like the tourists they were. Their cab driver was now leaning against the trunk, eyeing Kouji and Takuya.

"Y'all just going to stand there?" he drawled, his Texan accent laced with a bit of Detroit.

Smiling at the man, knowing that the ride to the nearest bus depot wouldn't be the least bit awkward, Takuya began to gather up their suitcases to put in the trunk. Kouji hurried to help, lifting the trunk's lid and rearranging the bags so all of the bloody things would fit.

Yeah, it wasn't Japan, and it wasn't exactly the city they had imagined, but America would suit them both just fine, as long as they had each other.


End file.
